yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chult
Chult is a peninsula in the Uncharted Territory campaign of the Dungeons and Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. Description Chult is a peninsula located within the southwest region of Faerûn, the largest continent on Toril. After the events of the Spellplague, the Chultan Peninsula became an island.Chult, Forgotten Realms Wiki History Demographics & Culture :Main article: Life and Society of Chult The humans of Chult live in tribal communities, consisting of a dozen or so families, which move from one area to the next when the poor soil of the largely-jungle covered peninsula becomes depleted. For hunting and defence they rely on primitive non-metallic weapons like clubs, bows and shortspears. Harder metals like iron and steel are unavailable to them, and the few brought in by outsiders are nowhere near enough to sufficiently arm any number of people. Magic is generally feared, and each tribal-family generally has only one wielder of arcane magic, performing hunting ceremonies and brewing potions to aid the hunters. Despite this restriction on arcane spellcasters, the number of people with an aptitude for magic is the same as anywhere else in Faerûn. Subsequently, the Chultan attitude towards the arcane causes some arcanists to flee into the jungle to practice their art alone. In the days before the Spellplague many also traveled to study in Mezro. Aside from humans, wild dwarves, goblins, aldani, pterafolk, bullywugs, and lizardfolk also inhabit the land. In smaller numbers are exotic creatures as chuuls, hydras, nagas, troglodytes, trolls, and wyverns. But the dominant predators of the land are the dinosaurs, worshipped by many of the natives as aspects of the primordial Ubtao. Geography & Climate :Main article: The Chultian Jungle It is said by many that the jungles of Chult are the most dangerous places in Faerûn. The plants are intelligent predators while the predators themselves are massive and armed with huge teeth and claws. Insects bite and sting travellers almost constantly, the heat and humidity is almost unbearable and the undergrowth contains a multitude of poisonous snakes. Worst, however is the disease that runs rampant in the area. Most things in the jungle have some sort of illness or parasite and it is very easy to catch such illnesses off them. Even the water is tainted and must be boiled if you wish to drink. On top of all this, the intelligent creatures that eke out an existence in the dense foliage are perfectly happy (and sometimes go out of their way) to track travellers in order to hunt them down and kill them. Yuan-ti, batiri and other species that have learned to survive in this place need food and adventurers tend to suit that need nicely. Yet those adventurers keep on coming in their droves to the Chultan jungles as rumours of endless veins of gold, huge gems and ruined empires stuffed to the brim with magic and riches keep surfacing in taverns across Faerûn and many are willing to brave the dangers of the jungle for a slice of that fabled wealth. Relations & Military Friendly Hostile Economy Notable Locations Port Nyanzaru Port Nyanzaru is a city-state and a major trading centre for all of Chult. It is located on the Bay of Chult at the mouth of River Soshenstar.Bruce R. Cordell, Ed Greenwood, Chris Sims (August 2008). Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 102. ISBN 978-0-7869-4924-3.James Lowder, Jean Rabe (1993). The Jungles of Chult. (TSR, Inc), p. 27. ISBN 1-5607-6605-0. It appeared in Episodes 2-3. While unconfirmed, it was thought that the harbormaster in control in the late 14th century DR paid tribute to a powerful dragon turtle living in the Bay of Chult. In exchange for this monthly pay, the dragon turtle kept all other sea monsters from harming the port and hindering trade. Residents * Jessamine, a Merchant Prince Trivia Gallery References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:HighRollers: Uncharted Territory Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons